EL fantasma enamorado
by kanakochan 01
Summary: cuentan que salía a vagar un joben muerto al cementerio y al anochecerentre tumbas y bóvedas marcha en busca de un amor  soul/maka aparicion estelar de kid y blackstar


**Hola hola , jajajajaja si ya se que no debo pero después de escuchar a pate de fua no me resistí gomene ,en fin ya saben Soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a okubo atsushi a quien amo y admiro muchísimo**

* * *

><p><em>~Cuando vuelan murciélagos por los cielos en la obscuridad y la luna sobre el panteón cubre a los que descansan en paz<em>

_ de una tumba suele asomar un fantasma que busca el amor de la hermosa y angelical joven hija del enterrador_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentado en su tumba seguía mirando con anhelo a la puerta del cementerio, tal vez esperando a que salga aquella joven que tanto tiempo lleva encerrada ,soy la muerte la verdad no me importa la humanidad ,pero ver este extraño suceso …bueno me incita a quedarme un rato mas.

-Soul deberías dejar este habito tuyo – me acerque a Soul al tiempo que ponía mi guadaña alado de su tumba ,el solo se limito a ocultarse nuevamente en su tumba ,suspire mientras meneaba en desaprobación ,la tarde caía con suavidad ,estábamos en el mes de julio, mi mes preferido( si, puede que los humanos no me importen pero me gusta este mundo),una suave brisa meció las flores de las tumbas, al mirar al cielo note que se empezaba a nublar ,-¡ hoo lo vez Soul ! ,ya casi es hora-mi peliblanco amigo solo se asomo por encima de su lapida dejando ver sus ojos carmín ,los cuales inspeccionaban con detalle el cementerio .

-solo dime cuando te la llevaras –mire con el rabillo de mi ojo a Soul, tal vez si le dijera la verdad su espíritu descansaría, pero me era tan divertido ver lo ,que me negaba a decirle siquiera en qué año ,mes o día me la llevaría.

-bien sabes que no puedo decirlo, anda mejor olvídalo –me estire al tiempo que me recargaba en la lapida, Soul refunfuño molesto, se quedo mirando un rato la puerta del cementerio para después salir por completo y empezar a caminar.

como recuerdo hace 3 meses este joven murió ,por aquel momento estaba pensando en llevarme al anciano sepulturero, me encontraba en una esquina ,paseándome de lado pensando en llevármelo sí o no, lo mejor para mi fue seguirlo para distraerme. Recuerdo que ese día tuvo como trabajo enterrar a Soul, cuando llegamos su espectro estaba parado alado de otro sujeto que para mí era su hermano se les veía muy triste en los ojos de Soul mostraban una completa desolación ,eso y que solo una persona se encontraba llorando en su tumba ,me estaba por decidirme ,pues el sepulturero se estaba agotando ,era cosa de horas para su muerte cuando de improviso una joven apareció frente de mi, sus ojos verde olivo parecían tan profundos por un momento pensé que me había visto ,pero lo que vio fue al joven vivo que lloraba desconsolado la muerte de su hermano ,ella se limito a ponerle unos lirios blancos a la tumba para después darle una palmada suave en la espalda ,en cambio yo solo levante mi guadaña me estaba dando pereza llevarme al anciano ,mas sin en cambio Soul pareció como que resusitar pues no le quitaba la mirada ala chica ,mi vista parecía como una pelota de pin pon ,miraba a Soul después ala chica ,( que tiempo después supe que se llamaba maka) al ver como este chico miraba a la hija del enterrador ,me entro curiosidad ,de este modo me he venido cada día a saludar a mi "nuevo amigo", no me quedo mucho ,ya que Soul de vez en cuando se va a vagar o igual si puede roba flores de algún funeral fresco, claro después va con migo a consultar mi gusto ya que más de una vez mis preferencias han causado suspiros a la chica de mi amigo .

-hey Kid, mira mira –me pare por completo para examinar las flores que lleva en mano Soul, las mire por un rato, al tiempo solté un silbido largo, eran camelias muy raras en esta época.

-woow, de donde las sacaste –Soul solo se limito a sonreír al tiempo que señalaba a un joven que se aproximaba, al verlo de cerca note que era muy fresco, su traje negro con su cabello azul me parecieron tan limpios que me sentía mal por Soul, que en cambio tenia polvo su traje y su pelo dejaba de ser tan blanco a pasar a gris.

-hola me llamo Blackstar, jejejejeje hace poco me estrelle en mi moto ¿y tu viejo, como paso lo tuyo?-reí quedamente, la verdad soy malo recordando rostros, bueno su nombre me sonó pero su cara era muy distinta a la que recuerdo ,(claro que ahora que lo pensaba su rostro en ese día estaba en el asfalto ),-no yo no estoy muerto, mas bien no puedo morir-Blackstar me miro algo raro ,pero creo que después comprendió pues solo se limito a sonreír .

-bien Soul, espero verte después, tengo que regresar a mi funeral, mi novia creo que sigue llorando –Blackstar parecía triste, era obvió pero bueno que quería que hiciera de cualquier forma su novia se iba a suicidar en tres días,

-vale Blackstar, gracias por las flores -Blackstar asintió para después seguir su camino, después de eso paso un rato, nos volvimos a sentar en la tumba, en realidad me senté yo, Soul solo regreso a esconderse , después de un rato ,entre las rejas divise la figura de una chica ,sonreí de lado al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos a la lapida ,no tardo mucho en salir mi amigo ,que al momento se empezaba a arreglar un poco ,se miro por un momento en el reflejo de mi guadaña para después acomodarse los cabellos despeinados ,mire nuevamente a Maka quien se aproximaba con paso lento hacia nosotros ,era verdad que no me podía ver y mucho menos a Soul pero se le hizo costumbre venir a platicar enfrente de la tumba, para Soul era como una cita, y para mí era como una novela sin fin .

.

.

.

.

Después de n rato las nubes taparon por completo el cielo ,y lentamente empezó a caer la lluvia era como un aviso ,eso era lo que pensaba yo pues la joven Maka se retiraba, claro que con sus flores en mano ,Soul la acompañaba a la puerta despidiéndola con la mano ,después regresaba con migo a contarme como seria su vida con ella si el estuviera vivo y en como serian sus hijos .

-Sabes Kid ,a veces añoro mi corazón ,me gustaría tanto sentir el palpitar de mi pecho o sentir la cara arder ,…y sobre todo me gustaría hablar con Maka ,caminar con ella asarla reír y besarla..-después de eso mi amigo se metió a la fosa, tal vez a imaginar que va a una familia a forjar, y en alguna otra dimensión un pequeño fantasma criar ,paso un rato antes de que me fuera del panteón ,estaba ya por llegar a la puerta cuando sentí que s me olvidaba algo ,era mi guadaña ,me estremecí ,pues se me estaba por olvidar ,corrí de regreso cuando me encontré con Blackstar quien tenía en mano mi guadaña ,al momento me detuve ,, pude ver en su trasparente cuero el cómo brillaba las doradas letras de la empuñadura ,me acerque con lentitud sin inquietar a Blackstar ,pero este solo giro la cabeza para después mirarme enojado .

-cuando le ibas a decir a Soul, -me quede quieto ,me sentí algo estúpido por tenerle miedo a un fantasma (valla ironía la mía),solo tome mi guadaña para después seguir mi camino

-es algo que no debemos hacer-me puse de nuevo firme para irme del lugar ,después de esa noche Blackstar no volvió a salir de su tumba .

Mire mi guadaña la cual aun tenía el nombre de mi próxima víctima y su fecha "**Maka Albarn 4 de marzo 1998** sacudí un poco mi guadaña para después salir volando del lugar ,eran mejor no decir nada .

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>bien ese es el final espero que les alla gustado mucho ,n_n ami me encanto XD jajajajaja bueno eso dicen todos verdad XD (de que les gusta las cosas personales)en fin espero un revierw porfavor mi orgullo lo nesesita :b<strong>


End file.
